Forever Black and Blue: A parody of Talespinner16'
by Chibi Emi-Kura-Maro
Summary: I read Talespinner16's Forever Silver and just had to write my own! before you read this, read Talespinner16's story.


Tomtay, Forever Black and Blue  
A rip-off of Mason's Forever Silver  
  
Tomtay slept silently, his bangs hanging gracefully over his eyes. He mumbled and drooled on his pillow under his posters of famous girls and a few famous cats. On the other side of his small room, his red cat, Ponontay slept, all curled into a ball of red fluff.  
  
Tomtay slowly opened his black eyes and started into Rosa's red eyes. Tomtay screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped back. Rosa smiled and pulled her long red hair back. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" "You're cute when you sleep." She said. She smiled. "And you look good in boxers Tomtay."  
  
After Rosa had been kicked out of Tomtay's room he dressed and put his hair up so it stuck out and shadowed his pale face. When he put his hair up it took out all the shine and natural beauty but he was convinced that if his hair hung over his eyes, he wouldn't be able to fight.  
  
Tomtay looked to his answer machine and noticed he had roughly twenty some odd messages. He pushed the play button and sat down. His kitten got up and stretched, moving his beautiful emerald eyes to the machine. "Tomtay, that answering machine is full of solicitors and law suits. It's never girls." "It's worth a shot."  
  
"Mr. Taki we are very interested in selling you a brand new verizon mobile phone with-" Tomtay pressed the erase button. "My name is Tomtay. Not Mr. Taki." "But Prince Tomtay, Taki is your last name." "I don't care, they don't have any right to be calling me that!" The next thirteen messages were people complaining that Tomtay ruined their houses, cars or had angered the gods with his foul ways. Finally, a message Tomtay wanted came.  
  
"Tomtay, this is Natsu. I'm sorry you're not home, call me." She hesitated. "Also, change your answering machine's message, here you sing the Thong Song while dancing made me shiver and I think it brought my IQ down a few points. Just call." Tomtay cheered and jumped up, knocking Ponontay out of his lap. He grabbed the phone and dialed Natsu's number.  
  
"Mushi mushi, this better be important." She asked as she answered her phone. Natsu was in her dark lab, typing her research onto her computer. "Natsu! We've traced the call, it's coming from the floor above you! Get out of the house Natsu! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" "Tomtay!" Natsu pushed away from her desk and looked in a mirror, fixing her short, wavy orange hair. She adjusted her thick red glasses over her red eyes and smiled at herself in the mirror. "I was waiting all morning for your call!" "What did you want? You called my answering box didn't you?" "Yes. Tomtay, I just don't think we're right for each other." "But you said you'd rather give up science and bomb the animal testing facilities before you left me." "First of all, you said that, second, it's just, I'm the smartest scientist in the known Universe and I'm still fourteen! However, I've noticed, that since I've started dating you, well, my mind has been turned to." "Garbage? Yeah, I hear that a lot." "I'm sorry Tomtay, you understand don't you?" Tomtay sighed deeply, but didn't give even a hint of sadness. "Yeah, I guess. Is it because of all the other women?" "What other women?" "Oh. you know what, I got to go. there are roughly seventy women clamoring to get me now that I'm single! See ya bossy pants." "Tomtay, I know no one wants you. Tomtay!" Tomtay hung up and flopped down on his bed, he knew that soon enough, there would be five girls in his room, four hinting that they love him and one yelling for loosing Natsu.  
  
Sure enough, Tomtay's younger sister Sukari rushed into his room. "Tomtay! Natsu just called me! Are you going to be okay?" "I'm fine." "Do you want to put some pants on? Regardless of what Rosa says, Boxers don't look good on you." "No. I don't like pants." "Well, I'm sure once you get training you'll feel better, you always do." Sukari said, adjusting her white hair odangos. "I don't feel like training." Sukari examined her brother with her pink eyes. "You don't want to train? But." Tomtay pointed to the door, his face buried in his pillow. "Tomtay, you're not crying over Natsu are you?" Tomtay lifted his face, he looked more angry then sad. "Go away! You know crying is impossible for men!" "That's not true." "Well I'm different then you! I can't cry and neither could dad, even if I wanted to! You can, and I feel for you so leave!" Sukari sighed and left Tomtay in peace. Tomtay, in return, fell asleep with his cat sleeping on his bareback.  
  
"Poor Tomtay." Sukari said to her friends. Rosa, who had been had been watching Sukari and Tomtay's mother, Maroko, cook in the kitchen (pointing out all the things she did wrong while trying to boil water and end up setting the kitchen on fire) ran and tackled Sukari. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH TOMTAY?" She screamed. Sukari gulped. "Natsu broke up with him." "She did? Poor Tomtay." "Now don't get any ideas Rosa!" Sukari picked herself up and brushed off her skirt. "Tomtay doesn't like you and even though he's sad, he won't go for you." Rosa sat on the couch and sighed. "Oh well. I'll give him some time to heal. Then I'll make my move."  
  
As Tomtay slept, a dark shadow opened the window above his bed and reached down with a pair of scissors in hand. The shadowed person, wearing a black ninja suit, cut off a small bit of Tomtay's hair and crawled back out the window. As the window clicked shut, Ponontay's eyes snapped open. "Prince Tomtay, did you hear something, you're hair seems shorter." Tomtay just yawned and hit Ponontay with a pillow.  
  
Pisces was walking around, enjoying the moons garden which she had been forced to take care of after Tomtay accidentally slain the gardener. Pisces smiled at the flowers and her blue eyes became calm and happy. Her short brown hair drifted over her eyes. Pisces water a few silver roses and started walking away from the garden.  
  
As she was walking, she was so full of pride and happiness at the beauty of her flower that she did not notice the car coming up behind her. She only noticed when it plowed over her and turned a corner, racing towards Tomtay's garage.  
  
Tomtay was awoken by his phone. He pushed Ponontay off of himself and the little cat picked it up. "Mushi mushi!" Ponontay said sweetly. He gasped and dropped the phone, racing and pouncing on top of Tomtay. "Prince Tomtay! My Master! Please! Arise from your slumber!" Tomtay sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What with the noise?" "Lady Pisces was run over by one of your cars!" "Cool," Tomtay lied back down. "Wake me when I remember who 'Lady Pisces' is." Ponontay raced back and forth on Tomtay's back. "Master Tomtay! Lady Pisces is your babysitter! She's the one your mother trusted you to when the king ceased to exist!" Tomtay got up and pulled on his pants. "Fine, fine I'm up, But only to see if she's a gory mess. She's no use to me other then entertainment."  
  
Tomtay got down to the hospital wing of the Moon palace with his sword around his belt. He hung around staring at Pisces. She was indeed a gory mess. Sukari hung on his shoulder in tears. "This is so cool." Tomtay whispered. "She's dead." He said. Sukari burst into tears and ran out of the room. "She's not dead." The doctor said. He wore a white coat, had short brown hair and his eyes were covered by square glasses. "But she is in what's called the critical state. I do believe she was crushed by one of your cars." Tomtay smiled proudly. "Yeah, I bet she was."  
  
Two palace guards came into the room and grabbed Tomtay's arms. Tomtay sighed. "Don't freak I'll pay the fine. What is it this time? Arson?" "Attempted murder one!" One of the guards said quietly. "We're sorry Prince Tomtay but you will have to come with us." "Fine, but I got up to do this so be like the police guards on TV. Hit me a few times for goodness sakes!" One of the guards punched him, then realizing what he had done, slunk away.  
  
Tomtay was taken to the Interrogation room, which he had proudly decorated to make it as scary as possible. A detective came in and shone a lamp in his eyes. Tomtay woke up and realized he was handcuffed to the chair. "Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." "I'm not here to make you angry Prince Tomtay, I'm here to find out what happened to your friend. We found your DNA and hair at the scene of the crime and the suspect was hit with your car." "That's it! Now I'm mad!" Tomtay strained and tugged, trying to do something until the detective had to smack him. "Come back to reality kid. Now, did you have a grudge against Pisces?" Tomtay noticed another detective come into the room. "Yeah. I am happy she is wounded. I wish I had done it." The second detective took Tomtay's sword from around his waist. Tomtay's eyes widened and he struggled to reach it, but he was handcuffed to the chair. The second detective punched Tomtay in the face. "Tell us the truth kid!" "Okay, I killed her and I should get the chair." "We have a confession!" The second detective yelled happily. Tomtay sighed. "Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have tried reverse psychology."  
  
The detectives had guards come to take Tomtay to his jail cell. They make him change his clothes and threw him into a dirty cell where Tomtay passed his time drawing tattoos on his arm with a pen.  
  
Sukari ran to her mother and told her what had happened to Tomtay. Maroko was furious and went to the guards, crying and pleading. "You can't do this to my son!" "I'm sorry your highness but he commanded it. He said whoever had wounded Pisces would be beheaded at dawn and then he confessed to it!" Maroko collapsed, crying. "I'm the Queen! Don't I have any power?" "I'm sorry your majesty but since the kings demise, Prince Tomtay has been left to deal with this sort of thing, crimes and punishments since you said yourself that that topic gave you and icky feeling."  
  
Sukari immediately called Natsu after Maroko's pleas had failed. Natsu refused to help but for the sake of Tomtay, she agreed to do it.  
  
Natsu and Sukari met in the garden to investigated the crime. As they were passing threw, they noticed Rosa. Since Tomtay had been arrested she was a mess, crying and letting her unusually long hair become dirty. Sukari decided to try and cheer her up.  
  
"Rosa, it will be okay. Natsu will figure it all out and Tomtay will go free." "It's not only that." Rosa held out a letter. "I keep getting these! Marriage proposals from that jerk who tried to kill Tomtay!" Natsu grabbed the letter out of Rosa's hand and examined it. "Yes, it doesn't make sense that Tomtay would run Pisces over since he can't drive." Rosa looked up at Natsu. "He can't drive? But he has a hanger full of car and space ships." "All to impress girls, his cat drives for him." Natsu suddenly jumped. "Of course!" She ran away to where Pisces had been hurt, eager to solve the crime.  
  
The next morning, as the sun rose, Tomtay was sitting on his cot, finishing a ziggy tattoo on his arm. "It's time boy." A guard said. They pulled Tomtay out and walked him down the hall. "Dead man walking the Green Mile." Tomtay, not positive the seriousness of the moment, was talking to the other prisoners as he passed them, most had been placed in jail by him. Tomtay was taken to the execution room.  
  
There were cameras and the small viewing room was bustling with people and even was catered. Rosa looked around, Tomtay's enemies and closest friend had gather to see him flame like a marshmallow. Maroko was in tears and was slightly horrified that most of the people there were laughing and enjoying themselves. "Who are all these people?" She asked. "The happy ones are Tomtay's enemies. The sad ones are Tomtay's friends and the ones laughing their bottoms off are girls that slapped Tomtay when he asked them out." Maroko nodded and sighed.  
  
Rosa sat and waiting, annoyed with the party atmosphere. She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder from behind and turned around. A sinister looking man smiled at her. He had blue hair so dark it looked black in unnatural lighting and eyes that were red and filled with hate. Punda Usa, Tomtay's worst enemy who adored Rosa in everyway possible. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Why wouldn't I be here to watch this punk fry like a chunk of chicken?" Rosa shrugged. "I just figured coming out into the open after you've hurt so many would be terrible if any of the police or guards recognized you." "I have wealthy planets. They'd just start a war. Would you like to see my wealthy planets?" Rosa turned away from him. "No."  
  
A loud speaker boomed and the lights dimmed. Everyone got in a seat, except for Rosa's three sisters who were still having a look through the buffet. "AND NOW, THE ONLY PRINCE WHO CONVICTED HIMSELF AND PAID TO HAVE HIS EXICUSION CATERED! TOMTAY OF THE SILVER MOON!" Tomtay was pulled out covered in chains. He cheered but no one else did. "Hey lighten up! What is this, a funeral?" he asked. Maroko screamed and burst into tears.  
  
"Have you any last words before you burn in the fiery pits of hell for your sins?" A minister asked. "Not really. Wait, Last Words? I know a few. 'Come on, how many snakes are actually poisonous?' uhh. darn, I read these on-line. Well, I don't remember any!" "In that case, Taki Tomtay, you are hereby sentenced to death by the Royal Order of The Silver Moon. You have said your final words" "MARILYN MANSION RULES!" "YOU HAVE SAID YOUR FINAL WORDS" the minister yelled. "And may the lord have mercy on your soul when you burn in the pits of hell." The minister started leaving as Tomtay was soaked with water and placed into a chair. "Wait! I'm not done talking yet!" The guard shoved a gag into Tomtay's mouth and strapped him to a chair.  
  
"WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Natsu ran into the room. "I found evidence that Tomtay is innocent! Please, let him go! You didn't even give him a trial!" "Well, he said he didn't want a trial that they were for sissies." Natsu pulled the gag out of Tomtay's mouth. He panted and smiled. "I have never been so happy to see someone who dumped me for a computer!" Natsu held up a zip lock bag full of Tomtay's hair. "This is supposed to be evidence against Tomtay, but, if anyone would notice, the hair is cut perfectly even by a scissor and not ripped out of his head as the police suspect!"  
  
Punda and a few of the girls Tomtay had been rejected by were flirting when Rosa tapped him on the shoulder. "They know you did it." Punda sighed. "Geez. I'll call you later girls." He got up and left the room.  
  
"HE RAN PISCES OVER AND FRAMED TOMTAY!" Natsu screamed, pointing to Punda. Punda held his hands up. "Now gentlemen, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable-" Punda then ran like the wind and the guards chased him. Natsu untied Tomtay but Rosa was the first to hug him. Tomtay scream when she did, carrying on about girl cooties and the deadly motabu virus. "Tomtay, I'm sorry." Natsu said. "I shouldn't have left you. We need each other. You need me for obvious reasons and I need you to protect me and remind me why I'm a scientist. I love you." "I love me too. Let's never speak of this again." Maroko ran up and hugged her son, kissing him. Tomtay scream. "MOM, YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME IN FRONT OF ENEMY!" Most of Tomtay's enemies and lost dates had left once the realized he wasn't going to die yet and the HBO special entitled 'Death of a Prince- man' had been canceled and in it's place they ran a few 'Sex in the City' episodes.  
  
After Tomtay had almost been killed, he went out into the garden to watch the roses bloom. Pisces, Rosa and Sukari joined him. "Pisces, you feeling better?" "Yeah, it's nothing serious. My body heals, like, a hundred times faster then a normal human's body so I'm doing fine. I may destroyed your muffler though." "Tomtay, you know you were almost killed today." Rosa said sadly, watching a red and blue rose that had twirled around each other. "If you had died, there would be nothing left for any of us." Tomtay sighed. "You guys know I'm immortal." Rosa slapped him, her eyes full of tears. "TOMTAY! YOU'RE NOT IMMORTAL!" She broke down and cried. "You would have been taken away from me." Pisces smiled. "No, even though Tomtay is an impure soul, he is fun and riotous and his image would be cast in the stars forever. You would never truly die, in the stars, you would be shining with a pure silver light forever." "The only color Tomtay will shine is Black and Blue! He will be Black and Blue Forever!" Sukari said and she punched him in the arm. "And what if forever ends?" Rosa asked, grabbing Tomtay's shirt in fear. "Then," Pisces looked to the stars, "He'll be Forever Black and Blue. He'll be the only Blue star visible from Earth."  
  
Punda was not caught and is living it up in his palaces on several different planets. Rosa still gets love letters from him but with Tomtay there, she doesn't even bother to open them. Tomtay still cannot drive but Ponontay can. Tomtay and Natsu got back together and had much fun together. Tomtay does shine Black and blue from battling and being slapped by girls and his friends understand and support him, to protect their prince from himself and from his enemies.  
  
Forever.  
  
Unfortunately, In Chuck E Cheese Forever means 8 months. And then everyone had forgotten about it, so he was on his own again. 


End file.
